Hate
by candyflossiskindatasty
Summary: Claude x Alois fluff. A little bit of dominance.


Silence. The silence of slumber was welcomed by the demon. It always was. For every waking moment of that pompous young boy would cause him little but grief. Day in and day out would the man be reminded of the regretful seal he had made with Alois Trancy. He was but a common soul, needy... sentimental... weak. he knew all too well.

The sharp and rhythmical taps of his feet sounded throughout the hollow corridors of the manor. The house was in complete darkness with the late hour of night, and the only light and warmth that was offered to his surroundings was emitted from the three candles that sat proudly in a candelabra that he kept gracefully at his chest.

He had no doubt that the boy was in deep, soundless sleep by now. Which he took as an opportunity to complete the chores he was disrupted from doing earlier in the day at the whim of his master's haste to venture into London and purchase a new hair brush. And it was when he had set the candelabra onto the corner of his desk and become comfortably seated at his chair did his gloved hand begin darting over the paper that was just visible with the flickers of orange light.

That was until the slow creak of the door sounded and a pale hand exposed itself around the edge of the door did he halter to watch as the boy sauntered into the small room, swooned in his blanket with a singular candle to light his way through the labyrinth of his home.

"Master," He spoke with an affliction of shock. "What's wrong?"

"..." With a small throaty groan the shine of his eyes turned to the side in something of annoyance. "I had a bad dream. I'm too unsettled... to sleep.

The spider raised a brow with fain interest as to the disruption. "I advise you try and get more rest. You do not do well with little sleep."

"I can't," He repeated with little agitation in his tone.

With a quite sigh the demon placed the quilt pen onto the surface and turned his attention to the adolescent, rising to cross the room with a placid demeanour. Upon further inspection of the half hidden boy Alois raised his head to meet the empty gaze with round, wary eyes. His forehead moved to touch the man's torso, a gesture of fatigue and in return received a hand of performed kindness that gently brushed the tuffs of pastel blonde hair.

"Claude…" he grumbled, tucking his arms into the figure with self pity. The man stood passively, moving his hand to the back of his neck in something of an embrace.

"You must sleep, master. Let me take you to bed."

"No…" Was a tame whisper, complete with a greedy hand that travelled up the butler to hook his arm around his neck, dragging him to his own height in ease to hug the man.

His gaze widened briefly at the boys needy nature but soon returned to apathy, wondering why he ever was shocked with anything the self centred boy would do. Now bent over for his master he gave little compassion but an arm around his back. "Your highness…?" He inquired after a moment of standing with such intimacy.

"Shut up," He commanded lazily into the neck that he had found himself coddling into with comfort.

Claude composed himself, wrapping his other hand around the backs of the teenager's knees to cradle him and stand with ease. And with a gaze of disapproval but hearing no words of protest the butler shifted the boys weight to latch onto a candle and began the return to his room.

When he sat the boy down on his bed, he too sat beside him. Alois remained on his knees and swaddled in his sheets and Claude remained primarily for the boys comfort.

"Lay with me…" He demanded, his tone of exasperation lapsing into a wanton ring. Claude rose his brow but followed the order of silence for his highness, picking his legs up to lay on the mattress, his face turning indifferent.

Alois watched him lay with ease, and for a moment his eyes sparked with fleeting cruelty. His hand pressed against Claude's chest and his lips touched the others with fickle sweetness. His body lowered to curl beside the demon and his legs wandered to rub against his with suggestion. Claude watched as the boy had his fun that giggled softly at the deadpan stare he kept fixed on the bratty child.

As Alois continued he soon became bored of the reactionless man and even ventured to lick the line of his jaw that gave him but a twitch of his victim's brow. And with a grunt of discontent he snapped up to stare hatefully at the spider.

"Are you finished?" He asked in monotone to which Alois immorally replied with a curt tone that he was and he was to get out of his sight. And with a nod of his head with understanding he rose and left the boy in darkness.

When the sunlight rose to the icy morning of autumn and invaded the area of his room with a honeysuckle colour of the dying reds and browns from a sycamore tree that filtered the sharp air outside his window, lashes began to flutter with awakening and a dull blue revealed itself from the pale flesh of the boy's eyelids.

Alois lay neatly beneath his duvet with lifeless intentions. His body radiated warmth that was captured by the cover and the plush softness of his mattress that held his body most comfortably. It was when the sound of three soft knocks sounded from outside his room did he make effort to raise his head to watch the butler move with grace across his room to set a tray of tea down at his bedside table.

"Good morning, your highness," Sounded the blasé tone of his demon. The man busied himself with tea pouring as the boy sat up to yawn and stretch.

When he had successfully dressed his master he rose and gave a singular bow of dismissal before leaving the room.

When he left, Alois stood to stare blankly at his door. He was still offended from the previous night and found himself cantering down the hall bare foot to throw himself at the banister of the set of stairs that lead to the entrance of the manor, catching the attention of a striding Claude.

"Your highness? Is there something you need?" He questioned up at the expectant boy.

Groaning he crossed the space to confirm the obvious height difference between them. The man towered over him and he had to bend slightly to stare at him at such closeness. "Yes, there is."

Claude raised a brow, continuing the gaze down at the blonde. "What would that be?" His tone was usual. Hollow.

"Some bloody justification!" He cried, slamming his palm into the demons stomach with frustration of his hostility.

The demon huffed softly at the fist but didn't flinch. "Justification? Your highness, what do you mean?" He asked, kneeling to be closer.

He pouts up at him now with growing sadness. Just eight hours ago they were at total rapprochement together, though forced and fake it may have been, He couldn't understand why Claude was at perfect ease. He hadn't even apologized.

Claude looked into the other's eyes, quite confused as to why he was being halted. "Young master?" his large bare hand reached out and touched his cheek.

"Unf!" He huffed, staggering to smack his arm away and resume his furied facade. "Drop dead!" He cried, fleeting.

The demon growled and stood, catching the boy's wrist to drag him back. He held the boy in a firm pin against his body. "You're so childish," He hissed.

He thrashed against his body in stubbornness to keep his hateful mien. Faltering in his capture he let out a cry of defeat. "Why are you so mean to me when I've given you my heart! Isn't it enough? Isn't my soul and affection enough for you?!" Was a scream of torment.

"Mean? My My, boy. This is nothing but mercy" He remarked with amusement. His body was bent over the boy a bit as he had pinned him against his body, practically viewing him upside-down.

"_Mercy!" _He echoed doubtfully, writhing beneath him in frustration of being so restraint. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew well enough this was no embrace.

The spider kept him close, his nimble fingers trailing up the earl's neck and chin, snaking into his mouth. Two fingers slid deep into his mouth and started towards the back of his throat. His other arms kept the other close, unforgiving to the boy's squirming.

With a slight muffle he watched as the fingers invaded his mouth, gagging ever so slightly at the depths they travelled to brush against his uvula. His own hands came up to clutch the arm that kept him imprisoned, the cold digits silencing him.

He growled softly into the boy's ear as a warning. "Learn your place" He whispered in a lowly. He then let the fingers slip out of the small mouth and released him, wiping the saliva on a handkerchief he pulled from his shirt pocket.

With a sharper breath Alois fell to his knees with the release, his gaze firmly fixed to the floor where his hands clawed at. "..." Was a stutter, a noise of apprehension. "You've never... cared about me. I'm just a burden, really… Aren't I?"

"What do you want to hear?" The spider hissed, tucking the fabric swatch back into his pocket. He walked past the boy just enough to be standing in front of him. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or spit you some lie that only someone as foolish as you would believe?"

Swallowing a lump and sneering a hesitant lip, he all but shook his head at the others questioning. He didn't want to hear the truth for he knew exactly what it was. but he didn't want to hear a lie, either. And he hated how he stood so superior over him. But this was the reality of his delusions. Humans are but cattle to demons. He belonged at his feet.

The demon knelt and scooped him up, standing the earl up. Once the boy was on his feet, the butler crossed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "I am your servant. No matter what I _feel_, I serve you." He said in his usual stately voice.

Without lifting his gaze to watch his empty actions Alois nodded simply, retracting his arms from the others from where he stabilized himself. "What does it matter, anyway. I hate you."

He nodded in understanding. It didn't matter whether his master hated him. He was in contract. Without it, the spider would just consume his soul and move on. Though, that was not the case. He was his servant until the end of the boy's life.

No matter how much they hated each other.


End file.
